In electronic devices such as mobile phones, various input devices are provided as a device for inputting an instruction of an operator, besides a keyboard, a numeric keypad, and an input device having buttons to be pressed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal for detecting, as an input, an inclined angle of the mobile terminal and a gesture such as “shaking” and “inclining” from a signal obtained from an acceleration sensor. The device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to control a movement of an icon group representing information contents from the inclined angle of the mobile terminal and to display momentarily moving icons on a display.